It is well-known to mix paint and other thick or viscous liquids as well as certain powders without removing them from their containers. Paint mixers for this purpose, in one form, grasp the container between jaws at the top and bottom of the container and rock them rapidly about their longitudinal axes through a short arc. Another form of paint mixer tumbles the container about its transverse axis. Power from the tumbling power source is employed over a series of pulleys, belts or other mechanism to impart a rotating motion to the container as it tumbles.
It is an object of the present invention to decrease the amount of time required to mix the contents within a container being rocked about its longitudinal axis by simultaneously rotating it about said axis.
Another object of the present invention is to impart rotary motion to a container being rocked without coupling it to the power source.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a simple, trouble free, mechanism for rotating a container while it is being rocked in a mixing machine.